The B-Team/Storage
'The Alliance or The B-Team ' is an alliance group of Jenna, Shana, Melissa that was revealed in A DAngerous GAme. History The Alliance first comes to light in UnmAsked, when Jenna meets Shana (unknown at the time) in the park and gives her instructions. In A DAngerous GAme, Jenna returns to the park to meet Shana again with similar instructions. Later in the episode Melissa meets with Shana and Jenna at the Cavanaughs' house and shows her the invitation to Spencer's fake party. It is unknown how they are aware of the party as this was a plan made by "A" to get all four of the Liars there. Later Toby is knocked out by someone and the Lodge is set on fire. Many fans believe Jenna did this. At the end of the episode, on the police surveillance camera in Detective Wilden's car, Jenna and Shana are seen helping Wilden up and walking away after Ashley hits him with her car. Jenna may have actually been meeting up with Melissa in UnmAsked to give her instructions about what to do at the Masquerade Ball. In Face Time, Melissa tells Spencer that she has been protecting her since before 'it' started, hinting that they are against the "A-team". She also tells Spencer: that Wilden set the fire, she sent Shana and Jenna to watch her (and to see who she was meeting with) at the lodge, and that they were being blackmailed by somebody else, besides Wilden, about the N.A.T. club and Alison connection. This could also be why Jenna told Emily to tell Toby she was sorry; she could have thought that Toby was Wilden. In Under the Gun, the Alliance is seen in Ravenswood. In Crash & Burn, Girl!, Toby and Caleb visit an airport where they meet a guy named Nigel Wright. He reveals that the person he dropped off in the plane was CeCe Drake before he takes off running. Later, we see him talking to Jenna, revealing him as the fourth Alliance member. In Into the Deep, Jenna and Shana reappear together. Jenna is attacked by an unknown person at Emily's party and thrown into the lake. Later, Shana reveals Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake, who is later revealed as Red Coat meaning that she is afraid of A. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, Wren Kingston is revealed to be working with them and staying with Melissa. Shana is later seen at his home. Later we see Shana talking to Mona, who asks if "she" is okay with this, Shana says "she" doesn't have a choice. "She" hasn't been revealed yet but is speculated to be Jenna or Melissa. Members *Melissa Hastings *Jenna Marshall *Shana Fring *Nigel Wright *Wren Kingston *Darren Wilden *Sydney Driscoll Notes *They appear to be working with A in A DAngerous GAme. Reasons: **Janel mentioned a couple of A-Team members and the full A-Team would be revealed but the only thing revealed was that Ali may be Red Coat and that these girls were working together. **Oliver Goldstick mentioned that Shana is an adjunct to this possible team of people who want to see the girls suffer. *It appears Melissa is the leader because Shana and Jenna are afraid of her. *It appears they were either blackmailed by "A" or are double agents because Melissa mentions sending Jenna and Shana to watch Spencer and that she has been protecting her. *Unlike The A-Team, The Alliance is not an exclusive group. And people are considered members by allying themselves with the three main members. *In "EscApe From New York", it is revealed that Shana is "A" meaning this team was really on the A-Team.